Tribute
by Kou1
Summary: *UPDATED*a/n* Chapter 3 is up for those who care...A sequel to the sequel of Kaleidoscope. Actually, you don't need to read the first two to read this one. Rating due to the mild language... Btw, this was posted without my co-author's consent.... -J
1. Default Chapter

Tribute  
by Icy and J  
  
Well, Icy just came back from a friend's birthday party and felt kinda low so this one kinda goes out to her... I think. After a brief exchange of gifts and stuff, I decided that enough is enough and Icy shouldn't be put through mental torture cause her brain cells will die off. Yah. Then she'll probably turn into me. What I decided to do is this. I'm posting this fic which was supposed to be up next week. It's a sequel to the sequel of Kaleidoscope. Not really but it follows the same characters and stuff. Anyways, I hope she sees this... Or rather, I hope not. She'll *kill* me... -J  
By the way, we do not own any of the characters... So there.-J  
  
Tribute  
Chapter 1: Idiot  
  
"Idiot!"  
"Nincompoop!"  
"Butthead!"  
"Numbskull!"  
Yomaru rolled his eyes. His parents had the same argument every morning over absolutely nothing. Probably just for the heck of it. Either ways, he couldn't stay around much longer. He had school to go to.  
Sweeping back his dark hair, he hauled the book bag over his shoulder and started inching towards the door, trying to avoid...  
"Yomaru Asakura!" Anna yelled from the living room. "Get over here now!"  
16 year old Yomaru sighed and turned into the living room. Sometimes, he could almost swear his mom had x-ray eyes. Nothing could pass her without her noticing.  
"Yes, mom..." he said wearily, glancing about the room which now had stuff strewn all over like a scene out of world war III. Yoh stood rather defiantly at one end of the room with what looked like the splintered remains of a broom. Anna was at the other end, fury in her eyes and a chunk of the floor in her hand. Strange how those two never seemed to age and still looked like they were in their 20s. By now they were about 35. Just in case you're not familiar with the series.  
"Maa maa... Mom, Dad...." Yomaru began, giving his short hair a quick scratch. "Relax man... It can't be THAT bad..."  
"Oh yeah?" Yoh retorted, never taking his eyes off his angry wife. "She started it!"  
"I did not! You did!"  
"You did to!"  
"Did not!"  
"Did to!"  
Their son rolled his eyes again, taking the opportunity to slip out of the room and out of the house. He let out a sigh as his feet began the familiar journey to school. Normally his dad would give him a lift while on his way to office but judging by the situation...  
Not gonna happen.  
So, either ways, Yomaru was strolling down the street when a familiar voice pierced his ears like the voice of a wailing cat.  
"Yo-sama!!!!!"  
The stricken 16-year old (all round good looking person, if I may add...-Icy) (I hope you modelled him against me for that remark...-J) (No chance in that ever happening...-Icy) didn't bother turning to see who it was. He had plenty of experience to know EXACTLY who that STALKER was...  
"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Meanwhile... Back at the Asakura mansion...*  
"Idiot." Yoh wheezed, throughly wiped out and slumped against the wall on the floor... or rather, what was left of it.  
"Bonehead." Anna retorted, equally wiped and slumping next to her battered husband on the ground.  
"Donkey."  
"Dog."  
"Nincompoop."  
"Brainless."  
(Does this sound familiar to you?-Icy)  
(Hmm... Very much so...-J)  
At this point who chose to walk in but...  
"Good morning, lovebirds!" Ren cooed, cat walking into the room. He was, following our previous fics, highly gay. In our opinion anyways. And right now, he had chosen to wear... Absolutely nothing.  
"REN??!!" Yoh yelled, his hand shooting up to cover Anna's eyes. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF MARIJUANA ARE YOU DOING?!????!?!"  
Ren stared at him. "Can't you see? Parading in my NEW clothes of course! Wait, of course you can't! The tailor told me that only smart people can see this robe!So it means you must be utterly stuuuuupppppiiiiiiddddddddd!!!!!!!!!"  
Anna rolled her eyes... But obviously no one saw it. She was about to say something really crude when suddenly, another character walked in...  
~TBC~  
  
Ok, it was a work in progress posted early. Chapter two should be up sooner or later... Please R&R. 


	2. Redemption

Tribute  
by Icy and J  
  
A/N: We have a plot! Senseless, but we actually have a plot that might give our writing some purpose. After a huge amount of whacking, J has finally come to his senses and promised never to post stuff without my permission again! Baka...-Icy  
We do not not the characters, but we DO own the plot... Haha... If there is one to begin with. And to make up for Ren being gay all along, we have to decided to make a few corrections...-J  
  
Chapter 2: Redemption  
  
"There were times when redemption was that unreachable light in the fading horizon."  
  
(Suddenly, we decided to make Ren UN-GAY!-J)  
(Yep.-Icy)  
(So now he's a stud... With 0 iq.-J)  
  
Suddenly, a simply drop dead gorgeous auburn haired, crystalline green eyed, selvete girl walked into the room... Or rather, what was left of it. She was clad in a pair of faded jeans and a simple tee-shirt which looked equally worn out. She shot Yoh a feline smile.  
"Hello, Yoh." she greeted warmly, tossing her long hair over her shoulder like something out of a shampoo advert.  
Yoh blinked a few times at the beauty before him before being whacked back to his senses by Anna who had turned a rather suspicious shade of green.  
"Erm... Do I know you, Miss?" he spluttered out, getting to his feet. "I am, Yoh Asakura and this is my wife, Anna."  
The girl giggled in a strangely familiar bimbotic way. Ren's heart skipped a beat. This girl... He knew her. She was so familiar... Like something out of his dreams... Someone embedded in his memory...  
"Don't you remember me, Yoh?" the girl grinned.   
"I am Tamao."  
  
*Meanwhile... In the hallway of Tokyo High School...*  
"Please stop!!!!" Yomaru wailed, scampering down the hallway as fast as he could to get away from...  
"Yo-sama!!!!!" the small silver 13 year old squealed, relentlessly running after the terrified Yomaru. 3 years the 'bishounen's junior (Hahaha... since we're describing me... Might as well...-J) (If we're describing you, the word definately shouldn't be 'bishounen'... 'Donkey' would be more fitting-Icy), Higashi had single-handedly established the Tokyo Yomaru fan club and never failed to pester him everyday.  
(Higashi means East...-J)  
(...... I told you that... -Icy)  
(Shh!!!!!-J)  
Well, today was no exception and Yomaru quickly ducked into the gent's to escape her... However, being the persistant weirdo she was, Higashi also popped right in, scanning the bewildered faces of all the guys for the bishounen (Donkey-Icy). She slowly began inspecting the cubicles...  
Yomaru perched shakily on the toilet seat, definately not wanting the girl to find him. He could hardly imagine what she would do to him if she did...  
He shuddered.  
And he fell.  
"Yo-sama!!!!!!" Higashi squeaked, pouncing onto the fallen Yomaru with a large cheshire cat grin on her face. It wasn't that she was horribly ugly... She was just... Obsessive. "Yo-sama, will you come and meet my parents tonight? They will just die, seeing you!"  
"I... About... To... Die..." Yomaru choked, Higashi's arm in a fierce choke hold on his neck. Reluctantly he nodded, if only to stay alive.  
"Good!" Higashi smiled, letting go and gleefully skipping out of the toilet. "I'll see you at the school gates at 3!!!!!!!"  
~TBC~  
  
Okay... We have a plot! Really!!! It's somewhere... erm... yah. Well, sorry if this one is a little short... We'll make it up. Please R&R 


	3. Meet the Parents

Tribute  
by Icy and J  
  
A/N: Yes... We've lost it... The plot. But here is another one... Haha... Feel like I've escaped from a mental hospital with nothing to my name except a pair of furry underpants.-J  
Speak for yourself man... I feel like I'm *living* in a mental hospital... Surrounded by nutcases like yourself. This chapter goes out to J cause the first chapter went out to me. Yeah. So I don't feel like I owe the crazy idiot something...-Icy  
Well, if you weren't 2 HOURS late for our meeting to write this chapter, we wouldn't have lost the plot to begin with...-J  
No comments.-Icy  
  
Chapter 3: Meet the Parents  
  
"YOU ARE TAMAO??????!!!!!!!" Yoh screamed, once he had found his voice again. "BUT- BUT- TAMAO IS- IS-"  
"Dead?" Anna supplied.  
"YEAH! SHE'S DEAD! AND SHE WAS- WAS- UGLIER! SO YOU CAN'T BE TAMAO!!!!" Yoh finished just as part of the ceiling collapsed from all the shouting. He was rewarded with a timely bonk to the head.  
The gorgeous (cut it out... you're embarrassing me...-Icy)(Hey! Girls deserve to be rightfully described.-J) girl before them gave a little sigh, flipping her hair non-chalently over her shoulder.  
"Dying does that to people." she said rather simply. "Well, truthfully, I did die. But Ren found me and brought me over to the Holy Maiden. After someone tried to shoot me with a gun, I quite miraculously came back to life! Now isn't *that* fascinating?"  
Everyone in the room (or lack of it) blinked. Apparently, Tamao was still as bimbotic as ever.  
"And besides, I have unfinished business to tend to..."  
Ren raised a shakey hand. "Does this have anything to do with travelling to the west in a dragon-cum-jeep or finding a celestial robe?"  
  
(Now what was that for...-Icy)  
(Well, sitting in front of the fr**kin telly watching Saiyuki and Ayashi no Ceres can do that to a person ya know!-J)  
(I thought Ayashi no Ceres was a girls' show... Heck, even I don't watch it...-Icy)  
(Well, that must mean I'm not ordinary girl then!-J)  
(o.O You're a guy...-Icy)  
(Oh... So what?!-J)  
  
Yomaru cracked his knuckles in anticipation, mostly fear actually, all his senses perked to full alert for any incoming pouncing being that could total his uniform...  
"Yo-sama!!!!!!!"  
... Too late.  
While pondering over his crumpled uniform, he was rather rudely pounced on by a silver haired chibi-fied female who seemed to have consumed an overload of sugar.  
(Speaking of sugar... Icy, exaclty how many chocolate bars have you eaten???-J)  
(Hmm? *takes another bite* 1...2...3...7... I don't really remember...-Icy)  
(*sweatdrop*-J)  
"Well, Yo-sama!" she squealed happily. "Let's go! My father's car is just outside!!!!!"  
She practically dragged the poor boy to the parking lot where a spanking new, jet black, high polished, sleek and definately sophisticated limo was parked, its engine tuned to a fine hum. Higashi literally threw Yomaru into the back seat, sliding in right after him and slamming the door shut.  
A rather energetic looking 30 plus year old man in the driver's seat was already winding up the dividing wall between the driver's compartment and the back. Yomaru caught a flash of almost silverish blue hair and a glint in the older man's eye.  
"So... *You* are Yomaru Asakura... Never thought of you to turn out to be such a bishounen..."  
(*looks away innocently* She did it!!!!!-J)  
(Hey! Don't push the blame to me! You put that word in!-Icy)  
(I can't hear you!!!!!!!!! *starts humming*-J)  
Yomaru blushed (no... there is no pairing implied here... Che... Kids now a days...) to the colour of an overripe tomato and was well ready to leap out of the car if Higashi had not decided to fasten his seat belt for him... Along with the 7 other safety belts that were springing out of the seat.  
"You might want to buckle up." she explained. "My dad likes to drive reeeeeeeaaaaaaaaally fast..."  
Yomaru would have replied if there wasn't a seat belt strapped across his mouth.  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
Yoh slipped the headphones off his head, carefully sweeping a hand through his hair before replacing the device. Cautiously, he raised the knife. Precision was the key here and any movement would cause everything to be ruined. The counter was already stained a dark red and Yoh's victim lay there... Unmoving... completely still.  
Like an invitation.  
He swiftly raised the weapon, mustering all his strength and-  
"You know, you don't really need to raise you hand that high..." Anna commented. Yoh abruptly dropped the knife with a loud clatter on the floor. With a sigh, his wife picked up the object and continued to slice the tomato.  
"You see, if you keep chopping it like that, it will become mushy and stuff..." she explained, demonstrating with skillfull ease how to slice the offensive vege and placing it in ready sandwiches. Watching her work, he could simply just sit there, not doing anything else but to watch her. Knowing that she was safe brought more comfort to him than a million dollars... Or maybe not...  
But it *did* put him at ease.  
In the days of the shaman fights, he fell into restless sleep each night, wondering if she was okay. Whether she was still alive for that matter...  
(Where is this going...-Icy)  
(Nowhere... But down the page......-J)  
(Well? Get on with it!-Icy)  
"Is everything okay?" Tamao asked, popping into the kitchen to see Anna diligently chopping vege while her husband, apparently mesmerized, sat on the table behind her, watching her every move as if it were those of a butterfly's.  
It was times like these that she knew she would never really have Yoh and that no matter how hard he tried to deny it, he was Anna's... As much as Anna was his.  
It was times like these that brought pain to Tamao's heart...  
... And a pain in her stomach too. Boy, did those sandwiches look tempting!  
(Now *that* was lame...-Icy)  
(What can I say? I'm the *king* of lamity...-J)  
  
~TBC~  
What will happen to Yomaru?  
What is Tamao's unfinished business?  
Will Tamao ever get a hand on those sandwiches?  
Will we ever stop being lame?  
  
Probably not. But we'd really appreciated some support, criticism, flames, fan mail and suggestions. In other words...  
REVIEW!!!!!!!! OR ELSE!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ahem. Thank you. Once we hit a good 10 reviews, we'll post the next chapter... 


	4. Author's note

Tribute  
by Icy and J  
  
Okay... That's it. We're completely dry of ideas and our muses refuse to budge on this one. So the ficcy ends here. Yeah. We'd like to thank all those who diligently reviewed and hope those who read but DIDN'T review... May your conscience eat into you forever...  
Yeah. So, if anyone really really wants us to finish up this fic, we will... but we need ideas...  
  
-Icy and J 


End file.
